


Little Orange Blur

by Aluce02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Sad, blind kageyama au, it was my friends idea give her the credit, this makes me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluce02/pseuds/Aluce02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we don't realize how good we have it till it's all gone. And sometimes, we don't realize how good people are for us till they come in and save the day when we think all is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dizzying Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Cass go check out her amazing art for this au! I'm just the one writing lol.

Hinata could remember it perfectly, the memory haunting his daydreams and ruining his dreams.

At the moment though he was neither daydreaming nor dreaming. He was walking down the street with one hand grasping Kageyama's upper arm and the other steadying the stick in Kageyama's hand. Hinata could feel Kageyama's cool skin under his grip, all tan skin and hard muscles from years of volleyball training. "Stop." he mumbled as they reached the end of the sidewalk. Kageyama did as Hinata said and they stood in silence waiting for the cars to pass.

"Okay you're good." Kageyama nodded and started to walk again. Hinata looked around and was glad Kageyama couldn't see the looks people were giving them. He hated pity and loathed when people felt bad for him without knowing the whole of it. Then Hinata shook his head at the insensitive thought. He was glad Kageyama wasn't dead not that he couldn't see.

"We're here!" Hinata said with a smile. He pulled the café door open and led Kageyama in.

He led Kageyama to a booth towards the back of the café and helped him sit down. A waitress walked over and gave them a pained smile. She introduced herself and sat down two menus then seemed to question the menu she sat in front of Kageyama. She started to reach for it then pulled back and shook her head. "What can I get you to drink?" she finally asked.

"Milk." Kageyama said plainly.

"Water please." Hinata gave her a smile and the waitress nodded.

"She didn't sound very pleasant." Kageyama noted once she had left.

Hinata shook his head and then remembered Kageyama couldn't see him. "Ah, no she wasn't."

Hinata read the menu to Kageyama who stopped him after each choice and asked if it looked good. Hinata was careful to be patient though. The waitress brought out their drinks and Hinata pulled the straw from it's wrapper for Kageyama. He laughed at the face Kageyama made when he tried to find the straw. "Here let me help." Hinata leaned across the table and put the straw to the other boy's lips.

"Thanks." he said around the straw. Hinata smiled and sat back down. The waitress was back a moment later.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked staring down at her notepad. When she was gone again Hinata looked around the café and admired the décor. It was themed like a nineties diner with stripped booths and a jukebox sitting in one corner. The bar stools were red and matched the aprons wrapped around the waitress' waists.

It pained Hinata to know that Kageyama couldn't see the fancy posters on the walls or the vintage radios on the tables. He promised himself he would never take his sight for granted but it was human nature to take advantage of things and he knew that. "Kageyama?" Hinata whispered.

The dark haired boy didn't turn his head toward him but Hinata knew he was listening. "Can I ask you something?" Kageyama nodded and Hinata wrung his hands, not sure how his friend would react to the question.

"Go on." Kageyama pressed. He was curious now which made Hinata even more hesitant to ask.

"What's it like? You know... not being able to see." Hinata's voice got softer as he spoke. Kageyama froze. "Sorry sorry! Don't answer that it was rude!" Hinata started to backpedal waving his arm frantically. The shorter of the two squeaked as the other raised his hand. Kageyama sighed and ran his hand along the table till he found his cup.

"It's fine." he mumbled and took a sip. Hinata cringed and pulled his knees to his chest. It was an awful thing to ask, especially so soon after the accident.

The waitress gave them a strange look, glancing between the boys. She looked at Hinata questioningly. He just sighed in answer and she nodded. She set their plates down and left. They ate their meal in silence with only the occasional throat clearing from Kageyama by means of asking Hinata where his fork or straw was. Hinata was staring off in space after he finished his meal, his mind so clouded with thoughts he didn't hear Kageyama till he started saying his name.

"Hm? Oh sorry." he took Kageyama's hand and laid it over the fork he had set down to get a drink and wipe his mouth. Kageyama mumbled his thanks.

"Kageyama?" Hinata squeaked out.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized again, still feeling guilty.

"It's fine Hinata. It's just like having your eyes closed all the time except you can't open them." Kageyama said and finished the last bite of his lunch.

They paid for the food and the waitress bid them farewell as Hinata led Kageyama out of the little café. Hinata held Kageyama's arm again except this time his tiny hand was over Kageyama's instead of on the stick. He could see the blush creeping up Kageyama's neck and onto his cheeks, all the way to his ears. Hinata smiled as they walked. Several times the end of the stick would get wedged in a crack or caught on the ground and would push his arm back. Kageyama would curse and Hinata would remind him to tap it on the ground not drag it to which Kageyama would answer with an, "I know dumbass!".

* * *

 "We're home!" Hinata yelled as he slipped his shoes off outside the door. The white porch was sunny and hot and Hinata could see why the front door was open. The house was hot as Hades, every window pushed open to let in as much breeze as possible.

"Oh good you're back! How was lunch?" Hinata and Kageyama found Hinata's mother in the living room flipping through channels as she tried to find something Natsu would enjoy watching.

"Lunch was fine." Kageyama nodded in agreement. They sat down on the couch and Natsu crawled up next to them. The lion on her shirt was strickingly similar to her actual appearance, her orange hair puffed out in wild bedhead.

"Natsu you look like the lion on your shirt." Hinata commented with a laugh. Natsu pursed her lips and growled at him. "Now you sound like it to." Natsu smacked his arm playfully and Hinata laughed.

"Tobio-Niichan! Do you like lions?" Hinata wanted to stop his sister before she said something that would hurt Kageyama but she was already talking. 

"Yes." Kageyama smiled at the little girl.

"Do you think I look like a lion?" There it was. Hinata gave Natsu an "are you serious?!" look that seemed to confuse her. 

"What Niichan?" she asked and leaned back on the couch. Hinata pointed to his eyes and Natsu's mouth formed an "O" of realization. "Oh yeah." she whisperd. "Sorry Tobio-Niichan I forgot you were blind." Hinata facepalmed. 

"Look Natsu Spogebob is on!" Hinata exclaimed as a way of getting her to shut up. His little sister turned quickly and her eyes lit up as Hinata turned the volume on the tv up. 

"I'm really sorry Kageyama." Hinata felt like a broken record, apologizing for everything that came out of his mouth. Or Natsu's for that matter. 

"It's fine." Kageyama brushed it off with a shake off his head but Hinata could see his jaw clench. Natsu crawled in between the boys and linked her arms through theirs. 

"Did you have fun on your date?" She asked. Kageyama cleared his throat and Hinata sucked in a breath so fast he started to cough. 

"It wasn't a date!" Hinata protested. 

"You went out to eat."

"Yeah."

"Just the two of you."

"So what?"

"You also came in holding hands." Natsu pointed out. 

"We weren't holding hands!" Hinata felt the heat rising in his cheeks and Kageyama was already red as a beat. 

"You kinda were." Hinata's mother had appeared in the doorway to the living room with a towel in her hands and soap on her shirt. 

"Mom!" Hinata pleaded. She raised her hands in mock defeat and smiled. 

"I'll stop but only because poor Kageyama is as red as the tomatoes in the salad I'm making." Natsu laughed and followed her mother back into the kitchen. 

Hinata groaned in embarrassment and apologized once again to Kageyama. The taller boy only nodded. 

"Can you turn the tv off?" Kageyama seemed reluctant to ask it. 

"Oh yeah sure. Why?" Hinata couldn't help asking. 

"I don't really like having the tv on since I can't really follow along." Kageyama was still blushing. 

"Oh. Sorry." 

"Not your fault." Hinata had the feeling it was though. 

* * *

Hinata sat at the table with his family plus one. His mother and sister had bothered Kageyama till he agreed to stay for dinner. 

"So Kageyama-Kun how has your mother been?" Hinata's mother asked as they ate.

"She's fine thanks you. Uh Hinata." the last part was mumbled as Kageyama felt around the table for his fork. Hinata idely picked up his friend's hand and placed it on top of the fork resting on his plate. 

Hinata felt his mother's sad gaze on the two of them as they ate silently. Natsu was chatting loudly about the toy she had seen at the store the other day, hinting heavily that she wouldn't mind getting it for her birthday. 

The rest of the people at the table were silent save Hinata's mother's comments every time Natsu took a breath and let someone else talk. 

After dinner Hinata and Kageyama had gone back to Hinata's room, Kageyama sitting on Hinata's bed as the orange haired boy searched for something they could both do. Finally he pulled a book from a bag next to his desk. He hadn't started reading it yet but had meant to since he bought it at the store the other day. 

"What if I read this book? Out loud you know." Hinata picked the book up and turned. 

"Sure." Kageyama said with a shrug. Hinata winced, not used to how milky his friend's normally dark blue eyes looked. Hinata sat down next to him on the bed and flipped the book open. 

He read till the sky outside was dark and he was leaning on Kageyama's shoulder sleepily. Hinata yawned and continued to read, determined to finish this chapter. Before he knew it though, he was asleep next to Kageyama who's head was hanging low as he dozed off. 

Sometime in the middle of the night someone came in to open a window but Hinata only remembered barely waking up enough to watch the door slid closed again before he was scooting closer to the warm thing next to him. 

The sun was high in the sky by the time Hinata woke up, his back pressed to something warm. He scooted closer, enjoying the heat as he tried to fall back asleep. Then something jabbed him in the leg and forced him awake. 

Reaching under the covers Hinata realized it was the corner of the book he had been reading. It had made it's way down the bed and stabbed him in the leg when he had moved it. Hinata sat up and turned to find Kageyama still next to him. 

Hinata felt a dizzying feeling in his stomach when he realized the warm thing he had had his back pressed to was Kageyama's chest. They were both still in their clothes from the day before. 

Hinata felt like waking Kageyama up but instead he sat and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. His mouth was slightly agape and his face was peaceful. The worry lines and glare Hinata was used to were gone and replaced by a sleepy half smile that was much less intimidating than Kageyama's usual smile. 

Hinata smiled and shook his friend awake. 

Breakfast was a disaster full of knowing grins from his mother and sister and blushing best friends. 

"So-" Hinata's mother started. 

"No." Hinata sighed. 

"I haven't said anything." She said with a laugh. 

"You don't need to. Just don't." Natsu laughed and his mother smiled. 

"You two are really cute." She mumbled and took a bite of her pancake. 

"Mom!" Hinata yelled. 


	2. Two in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the amount of support this tory is getting is unbelievable! Thank you guys my self confidence has been through the roof these past few days which can really help at a new school lol!

Hinata may have felt like a seeing eye dog but this puppy had an agenda of his own, so when Kageyama had called and said his mom was leaving, Hinata had no choice but to bring him along to practice. Kageyama still couldn't get around very well on his own and even is he could Hinata still would have worried about him being home alone. Had Hinata thought Kageyama would have broken down the way he did, he would have stayed home with him instead of bringing him to practice. The second they were within earshot of the gym, the sound of volleyballs slapping the ground brought Kageyama to a stop. "What's wrong?" Hinata turned to his friend.

Kageyama took a shuddery breath. Then he started to cry, his creamy blue eyes tearing up. He sniffled and hiccupped as Hinata tried to calm him down, his soothing words seeming to work as the taller boy started to wipe his eyes, his hiccups eventually stopping. Hinata and Kageyama stood there for several moments as Kageyama collected himself. "Sorry-" he started.

"Don't." Hinata interrupted. He led Kageyama away from the gym, towards the vending machine beside the school. It was still being restocked even though it was mid summer, probably for the clubs that used the gyms during the summer. Hinata used the dollar in his gym bag and bought Kageyama a milk, helping him poke the straw through the top.

"Thanks." Kageyama said and took a sip. He sounded genuinely grateful for the gift. Hinata wiped the last tear streak off his friend's face and shouldered his bag.

"You really should have brought your stick." Hinata chided as they headed for the gym again.

"It was annoying me." Kageyama said sounding bored as they pulled open the gym doors. Hinata had had to guide Kageyama the entire way there just by the sleeve of his shirt.  Hinata sighed. Leave it to Kageyama to leave something important at home just because he was annoyed by it.

"Kageyama, three hundred serves for missing every practice last week. Hinata, a hundred receives for missing yesterday." Coach Ukai called from the other side of the gymnasium. The day before Hinata had been with Kageyama at a doctors appointment. The news that Kageyama's sight wasn't improving had put Hinata into such a terrible mood he had skipped practice and spent the afternoon under his covers as Kageyama and Natsu tried to coax him out with volleyballs and candy.

The team surrounded them, all intensely interested as to why two of the most determined and intense players on the team had missed practice. Questions flooded around them and Kageyama closed his eyes. Hinata knew what he was thinking. He was thinking he had let them down, that he would never be able to play again, that he was going to be blind forever. Surprisingly the thing Kageyama had admitted he was the most afraid of was Tsukkishima's comments. Hinata had tried to convince him even Tsukkishima wouldn't make fun of him for being blind but Kageyama didn't seem to believe him. Tsukkishima was rude but Hinata knew he would never make fun of a disability.

"Where were you guys?" All over

"What happened?" Nothing they couldn't handle... maybe.

"Why were you gone?" Kageyama was blind and Hinata was just as upset as he was.

"Did something bad happen?" Yes something indeed did happen.

Hinata's mind swirled as he came up with answers. That seemed to cover it and Hinata started to tear up thinking about it. The week had been a blur of volleyball and spending time with Kageyama but now that the two had clashed it finally set in. His best friend and partner was blind, possibly for good.

Asahi seemed horrified that their simple questions had set Hinata over the edge, Daichi and Suga going into instant parent mode. It wasn't really crying just tears and the empty feeling that came with them, but the team backed off. Kageyama took Hinata's arm and Hinata wiped his tears away. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Hinata asked with a bitter little laugh.

"You better do it I don't think I can say it out loud yet." Kageyama still had his eyes closed.

"You think I can?" Hinata asked.

"Tell us what?" Yamaguchi asked. The other chimed in, waiting for them to spill it.

Hinata rubbed his eyes with the back of hands, feeling the sting as he struggled for the words to use. How exactly do you tell your team and closets friends that one of their friends was now blind, basically off the team, and possibly never playing volleyball ever again? That was the question Hinata was asking himself as he rubbed his eyes. Then his vision started to blur and he panicked, jerking away from his own hands.

"Well?" Ennoshita asked. The team all stared at him expectantly, even coach Ukai, Shimizu and Yachi. Hinata swallowed and decided simple was the route to go.

"Kageyama is blind." he barely got it out, his chin quivering so bad he doubted any of them understood. Judging by the perplexed looks he assumed he was right.

"You need to speak clearer all I got was Kag and then a bunch of mumbling." the team nodded in agreement with Kinoshita. Hinata bit his lip to stop it from shaking.

"Kageyama is," he paused to gather himself. Who knew saying it out loud would be this difficult? The team waited a full minute before Hinata finally balled his hands into fists at his side and stared at the ground directly in front of him. "Kageyama is blind." he blurted out. He felt like a lead had been dropped on his chest, the silence in the gym not lifting any of the weight.

"You're joking right?" Tsukkishima asked, "There's no way."

"I may be blind but I can follow your voice, I will beat you up Tsukkishima." Kageyama threatened. Hinata looked up and winced as Kageyama leaned his head back down and opened his milky eyes. The entire team gasped, Tanaka cursing.

"How?" was all Nishinoya asked, the others quiet. Kageyama and Hinata were silent. Kageyama still held onto Hinata's arm.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hinata mumbled. He knew Kageyama didn't remember what had happened. Hinata tried to push the thought of telling Kageyama to the back of his mind but it kept resurfacing at the most inconvenient times. Kageyama put his hand to the side of him and felt along the wall till he found a spot he was satisfied with and sat down.

"I told you you should have brought your stick." Hinata mumbled.

"I'm not deaf dumbass, I can hear you." Kageyama said. 

The team seemed to be having trouble processing it as they stood and watched Hinata watch Kageyama who could watch no one. Hinata felt like he was going to start crying again. It had been his fault. His stupid fault Kageyama was blind. "If only Kageyama had let me get hurt instead of jumping in to save the day." Hinata didn't realize he had spoken aloud until the entire team rounded on him with wide eyes.

"Hinata don't talk like that." Suga was quiet, his voice gentle as a way of showing Hinata it was okay. Hinata felt stupid wiping the tears off his cheeks. He nodded but knew Suga wouldn't be that nice if he knew it really was Hinata's fault Kageyama had gotten hurt.

"We better get practicing. We have training camp coming up with the Tokyo teams." Diachi turned and the rest of the team followed him back onto the court. Hinata took one last glance at his partner before he headed out to begin warm ups.

Hinata started his practice with the one hundred receives he had for missing practice. Towards the end he was starting to get bored when a ball he had received went flying in the other direction. "Kageyama watch out!" Hinata yelled. He was sure it was going to smack the oblivious boy in the face when Tsukishima side stepped and intercepted it. He hit it back towards Hinata and pushed his glasses up his nose like it was nothing.

Kageyama had his head turned in the direction of Hinata's voice, his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Never mind." he squeaked. Kageyama shrugged and closed his eyes again. Hinata sighed in relief and turned back to Yamaguchi who had been sending him serves.

* * *

Hinata was the last one in the club room, changing slowly with his mind swimming. When he had finished he made his way back to the gym where he had left Kageyama with a promise of coming back for him when he was done. He stepped through the doors and froze.

"I don't need to see..." Kageyama told himself. He held a volleyball and stood in the middle of the empty court. "I can still serve." He tossed the ball into the air and paused. "Wait. How high did I throw it..? Where is it... Should I jump...? Now?" the ball began to fall. "I'm ok. I'll hit it!" Kageyama reassured himself as he swung his arm back.

He completely whiffed the ball. Hinata could see the heartbroken look on Kageyama's face. He swore he could hear his own heart pop and the little hissing sound as it deflated.

"No." Kageyama mumbled then continued louder, "I can.. I can still play. I can still play.. I can still play.. I can still play." He sounded determined as he headed for the basket of volleyballs. "I can sti-" Hinata started to warn him but it was too late. Kageyama ran into the cart and tripped, bringing it down with him with a crash. Hinata winced as Kageyama started to sniffle.

Then Kageyama lifted his head and screamed in frustration startling Hinata who jumped, his eyes wide.

"NO NO NO!" Kageyama screamed. "WHY WHY? GIVE IT BACK PLEASE!" Hinata was crying just as hard as Kageyama. Kageyama pressed a volleyball to his forehead and sobbed.

"...I'm sorry." Hinata muttered. "It's my fault... Kageyama.. I'm so sorry..." Hinata chocked out. Kageyama stood up and made his way to his friend. 

Hinata closed his eyes, sure Kageyama would want to hit him but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder make its way up to his cheek, and then the other. Kageyama held his cheeks and Hinata opened his eyes. The taller boy was staring at a place just above Hinata's eyebrows.

"Never say that again." He warned him. "I don't care if it was your fault, never say that again because I just as easily could have stopped it. It's never entirely your fault." Hinata nodded and Kageyama pulled him into a hug. Hinata cried into his friend's shirt, knowing perfectly well it was his fault and he didn't deserve Kageyama's kindness. But he was greedy so he  hugged him tighter.

* * *

Hinata walked in the door and ignored the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. He ignored Natsu as she came bounding in. He ignored his mother calling for dinner. Instead, he went straight for his room and flopped onto his bed. He didn't mean to but he fell asleep just the same and didn't wake up till dinner was gone and the rest of his family had long since gone to bed.

He rolled over and checked the clock. Two thirty in the morning. Hinata started to pick up his phone when he decided he could use the walk. He pulled the sheets off and realized he was still in his clothes from earlier. Hinata decided to get in the shower since he had slept through the time he usually got in. The water was cold and slowly warmed up as Hinata stood there. Kageyama's words played on repeat in his head. He knew it was because of him but Kageyama was convinced he could have stopped it.

It was dark outside but the sky was clear and the moon illuminated his path. The humid summer day had turned into a cool night, a slight breeze blowing through his damp hair. As he walked, Hinata tried to keep his mind off his friend. He thought about the upcoming training camp but that just lead to Kageyama and he pushed it away quickly. Hinata had just begun to get lost in thought when he found himself at his destination.

He walked around the house to the window that lead to Kageyama's room. Why was he sneaking through his window if he was trying not to think about Kageyama? Not even Hinata could answer that for himself.

Hinata pushed open the window and dropped lightly to the ground next to Kageyama's bed. He gently shook him. "Kageyama." Hinata whispered. The dark haired boy mumbled and rolled over.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kageyama didn't say anything else, just scooted over and pulled the covers back.

"Get in. We'll talk tomorrow." Hinata felt his cheeks get hot and he hesitated before crawling into bed beside Kageyama and pulling the covers back over them. Hinata slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken again shortly after.

It was still dark outside but of course Kageyama didn't know that. He just knew he wasn't tired anymore so it must be time to get up. Hinata lay in the bed as Kageyama got dressed and then attempted to brush his hair before he gave up and asked Hinata to help. His cheeks burned as Hinata brushed through his hair for him. They didn't attempt to brush their teeth, it wasn't worth waking up Kageyama's parents and getting yelled at.

So they climbed out the window just as they were, both half asleep as they walked down the side walk, one in his pajamas (what else would Hinata wear if he was walking over at two in the morning?), and the other in a t-shirt and shorts that really didn't match.

According to Kageyama's phone it was still four in the morning, much too early for breakfast. Luckily for them, McDonalds was open twenty four seven.

Coach Ukai would surely yell at them but the way Hinata saw it, he wasn't there to stop them which meant large frosties and a shared order of fries was okay for breakfast. Hinata tossed a fry in the air and caught it in his mouth. He started to laugh and then had to explain to Kageyama what was so funny. Kageyama tried and ended up tripping over a chair and falling into Hinata who dissolved into giggles. Kageyama tried to look mad but Hinata's giggling made him laugh and they ended up sitting on the floor of McDonalds laughing at each other.

Their next stop was the book store. They had finished the first book and Hinata knew Kageyama was itching for him to read to him again.

"Okay okay!" Hinata said and laughed. "What about this one? It's called "Mind Blown"." It was the most unappealing book he had ever seen but then again, he had thought that about every book in the pile next to Kageyama and yet he kept pulling worse ones down. Kageyama was sitting cross legged on the floor of the book shop, laughing at the books Hinata found. What had started out as them trying to find a good book had turned into them making fun of the bad ones.

"What's the front look like?" Kageyama asked.

"It's got like, a generic google image of a woman and one of a man and the photo shopping is really bad. Theirs a dentist chair photo shopped on too and I don't know what that's supposed to mean. It doesn't have a summary on the back either which worries me." Hinata and Kageyama laughed till the shop keeper came over and asked if they planned on actually buying anything.

Hinata swallowed his laughter and nodded. "Kageyama what do you want?"

"You didn't actually pick up anything good, I don't want you reading me any of those books!" Hinata laughed again and the bookshop keeper rolled his eyes and picked up the stack of books next to them. A second later he came back over with a book in hand.

"Read him that." the man said and left without a word.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked sounding genuinely interested. The book was called "The Outsiders" and the summary on the back seemed interesting.

"I don't know. Let's buy it." Kageyama shrugged and Hinata helped him off the floor. They bought the book and thanked the man before heading back to Hinata's. It was already six which meant Kageyama's parents would be gone at work, just like always. But Hinata's mom wasn't and she almost smacked Hinata when he stepped through the door.

"Where have you been?" she asked him angrily.

"I couldn't sleep so I went To Kageyama's." Hinata said. His mother sighed and he apologized for scaring her. Then they went to Hinata's room and pulled out their new book.

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home." Hinata read as Kageyama settled down next to him. He closed his eyes and listened to Hinata read for hours. He could have listened for hours more, but it was time for lunch and they were both starving by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to make something based off Cass' latest art it made me cry  
> The Outsiders is a really good book btw you all should go read it if you haven't already!  
> Thanks again for the support guys! <333  
> Cass' Tumblr: craziiwolf  
> My Tumblr: princesshinataa


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed quickly and after weeks of begging, Hinata and Kageyama had convinced Kageyama's mother to let him come along on their trip to Tokyo. She had made Kageyama promise to stay by Hinata and not do anything stupid. Kageyama had immediately argued that if he did anything stupid he wouldn't know till it was over because he couldn't see what he was doing. His mother had given him a pointed look and reminded him she could still keep him home.

Kageyama stood by as their things were being loaded onto the bus, his eyes shut behind the sunglasses that sat low on the bridge of his nose. His arms were crossed over his chest, one headphone playing music into his ear and the other hanging by his side idly. He looked annoyed which didn't surprise anyone. He had been crosser the past few weeks but no one scolded him when he snapped. They all had it better than him and they knew it just as well as he, even if no one said it aloud.

Kageyama jumped slightly as Hinata laid his hand on his friend's arm. "Sorry." he said as he slipped the white stick into Kageyama's hand. Hinata led him to the bus and up the stairs. Kageyama walked till his stick hit the back of the bus. He turned his head to the seat next to him.

"It's empty." Hinata told him. Kageyama nodded and took his seat, scooting over to make room for Hinata to sit down. Hinata plopped down next to the dark haired boy and thus began the several hour drive to Tokyo full of yelling boys, loud music, laughter, and occasionally snoring from anyone who managed to fall asleep through all the noise.

When they arrived Hinata looked out the window giddily, picking each friend out of the crowd of boys waiting outside the gymnasiums. He was grinning madly and made sure to draw a smiley on Kageyama's face, something they had agreed on in secret one night while reading. Kageyama's scowl turned into a half smile as he slowly followed Hinata down the aisle of the bus. Kageyama walked carefully down the steps and onto the pavement.

"Can I leave my stick on the bus?" Kageyama asked. Hinata rolled his eyes and took the stick from his friend. Hinata took Kageyama's arm, the stick tucked under his other, and followed the team to greet the other teams. Hinata bounced on his feet, trying to look over the other's heads. Daichi was greeting the other captains before he turned and skimmed his own team. His eyes found Hinata and Kageyama and stopped. He motioned for them to come forward and they pushed their way to the front with Daichi and Suga.

"I hope it's alright that we brought Kageyama along with us." Daichi said.

"Why wouldn't it be..." Kuroo's words trailed off. His eyes moved slowly from the stick under Hinata arm, to the hand he had on Kageyama's bicep, then up to Kageyama's milky eyes.

"What did you guys do?" Kuroo asked in quiet awe as the other seemed to realize what the problem was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones really short it's kind of a filler chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been pretty busy and I'll be honest I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try to write soon! Thanks to those who have stuck with this story!<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back!
> 
> I've been updating my other stories and I felt the sudden urge to update this one as well. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update I hope you still enjoy the story!

Daichi explained what was going on. No one knew truley what happened, all Hinata had said was Kageyama had gotten hurt protecting him. So Kageyama sat on the bench with his coach and managers. He listened as they played and yelled calls. Everything was completely dark but he had a good idea what was going on. 

Nekoma had scored but they were having trouble deciding whether it had been out or not. Karasuno was on another court, Yamaguchi serving. His serve was just barely in bounds but bounced out, earning a point for his team. Kageyama smiled as he heard the other congratulating him, Hinata's hyper voice the loudest of them all. 

That night at dinner Kageyama laughed and enjoyed the company of his team and the other teams. He talked with their 'rivals' from Nekoma. He laughed at the little yell as Bokuto knocked Hinata out of his seat. He listened as all the boys began to talk at once. 

And later that night he listened as Hjnata read. They both had gotten their showers and sat in their futons on the floor, everyone else doing other things as Hinata read. The Darkest Minds was easily Kageyama's new favorite book and he could tell by the way he read that it was a favorite of Hinata's too. 

As they listened though, the rest of their team seemed to gain interest in the story. They quieted and scooted closer into a terrible oval/circle/square like formation. Hinata wasn't fazed and he kept reading. He was good at reading aloud. He paused at the perfect time, gasped right along with the others, stopped to let what had been said sink in, teared up when the others started to. By the end of the night the book was finished and everyone wanted it for themselves as they were eager to see what they had missed in the first few chapters of the book. 

Kageyama missed volleyball and he missed Hinata's smile and he missed the look on Yachi's face everytime someone said sown thing vulgar but he was glad he was still there. He was unbelievably bitter and mad and annoyed with himself, but he was glad to be there with his friends. He couldn't see them but he could feel them all around him. Ready to catch him if he happened to fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter but I wanted to out something up. 
> 
> Next chapter soon hopefully but who knows. 
> 
> If you like Voltron or want to read another Haikyuu story I've got both so check them out if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Cass' Tumblr: Craziiwolf  
> My Tumblr: Princesshinataa  
> 


End file.
